Bleached to Dark Izaya's Red Eyes
by AsikIkisa
Summary: Shizuo chce zabić Izayę i poślubić Voronę. Vorona chce zabić Izayę aby Shizuo się poddał. Izaya chce zabić Voronę aby Shizuo był z nim. Ale nic nie idzie wg planu. Rated T za słownictwo, potem będzie M. Shizuo/Vorona  jednostronny  a potem Shizaya Crack!


**Durarara nie jest moja!**

**Uwaga na: Yaoi i śmierć charakterów i OOC-ness. I ogólny crack.**

Bleached to Dark Izayas Red Eyes.

1.

Shizuo chodził sobie po Ikebukuro i rozmyślał nad swoim życiem. Znał się z tą blondynką już ponad rok. Czas było coś z tym zrobić.

Nie ukrywał że zakochał się w niej. Prawie od pierwszego wejrzenia. Tyle że... ona o tym nie wiedziała.

Z głową w chmurach zaszedł pod knajpę z Rosyjskim sushi. Hm... Simon znał Voronę więc powinien wiedzieć dużo o niej. _Może coś o mnie mówiła?_ Choć było to mało prawdopodobne, były barman wszedł do knajpy.

„Ah, Shizuo! Przyszedłeś zjeść sushi?"

„W sumie to nie, ale jak masz jakiegoś łososia to chętnie się załapię. Jak już podasz, to przysiądź się na chwilę, chciałbym się poradzić..."

„Hm, dobra. Dwa łososie z ogórkiem i zielona herbata, mam rację? To się robi!"

Blondyn znalazł pierwsze lepsze miejsce przy oknie i czekał na Rosyjskiego kucharza. Po chwili ten się pojawił z jego zamówieniem.

„No więc? O co chodzi? Wyglądasz na zmartwionego."

„Cóż... Wiesz, zastanawiałem się nad..."

„Chodzi o Voronę?"

„No.. tak. Znaczy się... nie wiem czy to wypali ale chciałem jej powiedzieć co czuję."

„A coś czujesz... hej czy ty się w niej zakochałeś?"

„Hm. No. Tak. Masz rację. Ale ona prawie nigdy nie zmienia wyrazu twarzy więc trudno cokolwiek pomyśleć co tak naprawdę o mnie myśli."

„Cóż, ją naprawdę trudno zrozumieć. Taka już jest. Chcesz może abym ją dyskretnie podpytał co o tobie myśli?"

„A mógłbyś?"

„Tia... mówią że nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Zobaczę co da się zrobić i dam ci znać jak będę coś wiedział ok? A teraz jedz. Mam też innych klientów."

„Dzięki Simon.- Na twarzy blondyna zagościł uśmiech."

„Jeszcze nie ma za co. Naprawdę. Smacznego."

Shizuo został jeszcze z pół godziny w knajpie ale swojego sushi nie ruszył. Zapłacił i tak i skerował się do swojej pracy która niedługo się zaczynała.

Simon sprzątnął po wszystkich klientach. Zauważył nienaruszone sushi ale nie zdziwił się. Mówią że miłość jest ślepa. Szkoda tylko że Vorona nie odwzajemniała i nigdy nie będzie odwzajemniać uczuć Shizuo. Wiedział to, bo Vorona ujawniła swoje zamiary. _**Hewajima Shizuo. Interesujący człowiek. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko o nim. A gdy już poznam każdy szczegół. Wtedy go zniszczę.**_

Tydzień później Shizuo poszedł pod Knajpę Simona. Sam wział sprawę w swoje ręce i zapytał Voronę czy ma kogoś na oku. Ona jak zwykle bez wyrazu twarzy odpowiedziała:

„Może i mam. Ale i tak Sempai nie jest w moim typie. Może kiedyś."

„Ach. Rozumiem."

Tak więc znowu wszedł i zamówił sushi. Tyle ze tym razem Simon był zajęty. Rozmawiał z pewnym czarnowłosym, czerwonookim Informatorem Ikebukuro. Shizuo poczuł lekką frustrację.

„Ej mucho. Co ty tu robisz? Wynocha i Ikebukuro i to już!"

„Tsk Tsk Shizu-chan. Nie mogę już sobie jeść mojego tuńczyka w tej małej knajpie? Japonia to wolny kraj o ile pamiętam."

„Shizuo! Przemoc jest zła. A poza tym ty i tak nie jesz naszego sushi więc czego tu szukasz?"

„Phi. Dobra nieważne. I tak nie byłem głodny. A ty Izaya masz się wynosić jak tylko skończysz, jasne?"

„Tak tak."

Shizuo wyszedł i poszedł do pracy która nie długo się zaczynała. Izaya skończył jeść i powrócił do konwersacji z Simonem.

„Słyszałem że Shizuś się nam zakochał. Czyżby miał na oku tą blondowłosą Rosjankę? Muszę przyznać że ma gust chłop."

„Izaya, to nie jest śmieszne. Ona go nie chce. Poza tym ona czycha na jego życie."

„Eeeh? To tak jak ja. I co w tym dziwnego? Czy mimo to nie można być przystojnym?"

Simon milczał.

„No właśnie. Dzięki za tuńczyka. Był jak zwykle wspaniały." - z tymi słowami Izaya wyszedł z restauracji i udał się w stronę swojego mieszkania w Shinjuku.

Tok myślenia Vorony był prosty. Celem jej pobytu w Japonii było poznanie Shizuo i zniszczenie go. Można to rozumieć jako zabicie.

A żeby łatwiej blondyna zabić, trzeba by znaleźć kogoś lub coś do czego ma słabość.

Vorona znalazła takie coś już dawno temu. Nie było bowiem dnia żeby Shizuo nie wspomniał o Izayi. Co prawda mówił o nim per wesz bądź mucha ale to nie zmieniało faktu że pamiętał o nim.

Więc Vorona wymyśliła że jeśli pozbędzie się Izayi to Shizuo się załamie i nie zauważy kiedy ona mu wbije nóż w plecy.

Tak więc Vorona stała pod apartamentem Izayi w Shinjuku.

„Cześć Tom. A gdzie Vorona?"

„Wzięła sobie dziś wolne. Miała jakieś sprawy do załatwienia. Ale spoko, dziś mamy mało ludzi więc poradzimy sobie co?"

„Ymm... ta jasne."

Nie zajęło im to nawet półtora godziny.

Izaya wszedł do swojego mieszkania i podszedł do swojego komputera. Żadnych nowych maili. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

„Proszę wejść."

„Orihara-san."

„Ahh, Vorona. Witaj. Miło cię tu widzieć choć raz w dzień..."

„Zamknij się. Nie wiem czy wiesz ale dzisiaj jest ostatni dzień twojego życia. Przyszłam aby cię zabić."

Izayę zamurowało.

„Zabić powiadasz... mogę zapytać czemu?"

„O ile wiem jesteś bardzo blisko z Shizuo. A moim celem jest go zabić, więc jeśli pozbędę się ciebie, on będzie błachostką."

„HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Shizu-chan? I ja? Never ever."

„Coś ci się popierdoliło. My się nienawidzimy. Poza tym, jeśli chcesz go zabić załamanego to teraz masz okazję. Złamałaś mu serce." - izaya powiedział nie odrywając wzroku od komputera.

„Mi? Mi się popierdoliło? Ależ skąd. To ty go chcesz mieć." - powiedziała kobieta zimnym tonem który normalnego człowieka przyprawiłby o dreszcze. Ale czy Izaya kiedykolwiek był normalny? Oczywiście że nie. Nic sobie z niej nie robiąc kontynuował spamowanie forum Dollarsów tekstami o niewiadomej treści.

„Nigdy. Zresztą jakbym go chciał to byśmy już dawno byli razem." - powiedzial czarnowłosy, ale Vorona zobaczyła pewien rodzaj smutku w jego oczach.

„Nie. To nie prawda. Ty go nigdy nie zapytałeś bo... boisz się że ciebie nie zechce. A teraz to już wiesz na pewno." - Vorona powiedziała to ze zrozumieniem, jakby czuła to samo.

T"o... kim jest ten pechowiec?" - Izaya wpisywał tekst „She's russian bitches" do jednego z chatów na stronie Dollarsów. Co wywołało masę podejrzeń, ale on się tym nie przejmował.

„Jaki pechowiec? Ten co zginie dzisiaj? Jeśli nie ty, to może się ciebie posłucham i wbiję nóż w plecy temu byłemu barmanowi. To by w sumie było łatwiejsze, bo będzie mniej ofiar śmiertelnych." - Vorona skierowała się w stronę wyjścia ale Izaya ją zatrzymał, zamykając drzwi automatycznym zamkiem.

„Nie. Nie pozwalam ci. Tym który zabije Shizusia będę ja i tylko ja. To była nasza obietnica. Pytałem się kim jest ten pechowiec w którym się zakochałaś a on nie odwzajemnia twoich uczuć." - Izaya powiedział, i wydawał się szczery. Bardzo szczery.

Tak naprawdę, informator zastanawiał się czy da się tę Rosjankę przekonać do samobójstwa. To by mu znacznie ułatwiło zabieganie o uczucia tego ptasimóżdzka. Ale aby to wiedzieć, musiał poznać jej cele i aspirację, ewentualną bardzo ważną osobę którą ewentualnie by zrzucił z budynku a potem by ją przekonał aby poszła w ślady ukochanego. Albo ukochanej. Lecz to zabierze mu za dużo czasu, a tego akurat nie miał. Kto wie czy Shizuś nie popadnie w depresję i będzie chciał się zabić. A jeśli dowie się o śmierci Vorony, czy nie będzie chciał pójść w jej ślady?

„Ale to nie ważne. Naprawdę. Bo jestem pewna że moja miłość jest odwzajemniona. W przeciwieństwie do twojej. Więc przepraszam, ale będę musiała go zabić. Dla dobra wszystkich a szczególnie własności wspólnej miasta. Więc puść mnie." - to mówiąc dziewczyna skierowała się do drzwi a Izaya ją puścił.

Już on znajdzie lepszy sposób na pozbycie się tego problemu. Jedyne co musi wiedzieć to do kogo należy serce tej blond rosjanki.

Wytypował jej imię w Google ale nie znalazł żadnych rezultatów. Zapytał się na forum Dollarsów w kim może ta rosyjska zabójczyni być zakochana, ale tam także nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

Wtedy go oświeciło. Jeśli Vorona poszła zabić Shizusia, to on jej już go da pod nos. Albo raczej, sprawi aby ona myślała że go zabije kiedy sama wpadnie w oblicze śmierci.

Nonsens Autorki: Okay. No to kolejny fic zaczęty. I tym razem po polsku bo wciąż jest tego za mało tutaj. To był jeden z pierwszych moich ficków o Durarararze, ale porzuciłam go na rzecz innych. I dziś go odkopałam z zamiarem skończenia. Generalnie jest to crack, bo nie wierzę aby Izaya chciał zabić Voronę w celu uzyskania Shizuo, tak samo fakt że blond ochroniarz się załamał, jest dla mnie za bardzo OOC. No ale taka jest potrzeba. XD xD 

Pierw miał to być fill na kink meme, ale potem jak już zaczęłam po polsku to mi się nie chciało na angielski tłumaczyć. Ale tytuł zostanie po angielsku bo po polsku za dziwnie brzmi :P

Mam nadzieję że się podobało. Miło by było otrzymać jakąś odpowiedź na ten fic :D


End file.
